The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus acetosella, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Maple Sugar’.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Portland, Oreg. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Hibiscus cultivars with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Mexico in October, 2000, of two unnamed selections of Hibiscus acetosella, not patented. The cultivar Maple Sugar was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Mexico in November, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Portland, Oreg. since December, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.